complicandose la vida
by juaiay
Summary: <html><head></head>es un naruhina aparesen otras parecas como NT, SS, SI, ST todos forman parte del instituto konoha high school en su ultimo año...  mal summary entren y lean</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es hinata hyuga tengo 17 años y vivo en la ciudad de konoha, Japón

Asisto al instituto konoha high school.

Mi grupo de amigos esta compuesto por, sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, tenten, mi primo neji hyuga, temari, ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, sai, kiba inuzuka, shino aburame, rock lee, choji akimichi, y mi mejor amigo naruto uzumaki, naruto kun según lo veo

yo ^.^.

Am bueno yo estoy enamorada de naruto-kun pero… nunca se lo dije por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad U.U, además el esta enamorado de tsumomo, bueno eso me dijeron tsumomo y sus amigas. Ellas no me caen bien son como el club de fans de naruto, pero nunca las enfrente por temor. Ellas junto a karin y sus amigas son mas las populares del instituto, los dos grupitos, de echo el grupo de karin son las fans de sasuke, no cabe decir que sakura las odia.

Llegue al instituto y en la puerta se encontraban sasuke y sakura. Ya habían llegado mi primo neji, tenten y rock lee habían venido antes ya que ellos estaban una clase diferente a la de nosotros.

Ino y temari, hoy no iban a venir porque ino había obligado a temari a ir a una convención de maquillaje ¬¬.

Kiba y shino iban a un convención de mascotas de mascotas.

Choji obligo a shikamaru a ir a una convención de chefs (el paraíso de choji para que no digas que no soy buena contigo choji), y sai a una convención de arte. Lo se lo se a quien se la puede ocurrir una convención de convenciones en la ciudad.

Igual lo mejor de todo es lo que pasaría después sakura iría a un torneo de pulsiadas, vencidas (a que se pensaron que diría convención).

Estábamos tranquilamente hablando sobre la convención de convenciones ¬ ¬, había tranquilidad silencio una paz inusual algo faltaba…

-hinataaaaaaa!-se siente un grito giro la cabeza y veo a naruto corriendo hacia mi (que raro naruto interrumpiendo la paz).

Naruto llega me abraza fuertemente al punto de levantarme del suelo, se puede imaginar que yo me quede roja como un tomata (que raro hinata que raro… *sarcasmo* ¬¬).

-por fin! Hoy es la convención de ramen va a ver de todos los sabores conocidos del universo cósmico-dijo emocionado naruto.

-dobe-se sintió decir a sasuke.

-ah cállate teme-dijo naruto

.ay naruto eres un tonto-dijo sakura, naruto bajo la cabeza y se desanimo

-no es un tonto solo esta… emocionado-dije tímidamente.

.-ven hinata me entiende, dettabayo-volvió a decir naruto emocionado abrazándome, yo em volví a poner roja si hubiera sido hace un par de años me hubiera desmayado.

En eso se siente la campana.

Caminamos tranquilamente ya que teníamos literatura con el profesor kakashi y siempre llega tarde y esta vez no fue una excepción poniéndonos una excusa como "me perdí en el camino de la vida" porque no me sorprende ¬ ¬.

-bien, hoy habra que realizar un trabajo en grupos de a 2- dijo kakashi-sensei.

-hinata, lo haces conmigo?-pregunto naruto

-claro respondí alegremente

Empezamos a trabajar naruto se veía hermoso tratando de pensar.

Sonó el timbre de salida naruto salio al comedor supuestamente el " para apreciar mas el majestuoso sabor del ramen" se fue a comprar verdura o_o.

Me senté en un banco para esperar a naruto para ir a la dichosa convención de ramen.

En eso veo que se acercan tsumomo y sus amigas.

-hola hinata!-dijo irónicamente tsumomo

-Ho…Ho…hola-dije tímidamente. Tsumomo siempre me molestaba.

-que haces arrastrada? Supongo que esperando a naruto, cuando vas a comprender que es imposible para ti que el me ama a mi-dijo con el ego por las nubes. Baje la mirada al piso.

-hola tsumomo-levante la cabeza rápidamente al ver que era naruto- que hacían?-

-nada solo saludaba a mi amiga hinata-dijo fingiendo vos y sonrisa de buenita.

-que bien!-dijo naruto alegremente-bien hina nos vamos?-

-s…si!-dije rápidamente.

-naruto tendió su mano para ayudarme a pararme y caminamos rumbo a la convención de ramen, mientras yo miraba de reojo la rabia que reflejaba tsumomo

**Se**** que es muy malo pero denme una oportunidad tengo muchas ideas para este fanfic.**

**Cuando pongo cosas entre () son comentarios de autor miso es que me gusta criticarlos jejeje.**

**Le agradecería si dejan algún comentario cualquier cosa si quieren una petición de una pizza (si se nota que tengo hambre)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov naruto**

Llegamos a la convención con hinata así que decidí hacer que se riera un rato así que me hice pasar por juez y empecé a juzgar los ramen.

Estuve un rato así hasta que un guardia me pesco y me echo

-bien pero ya probé todos los ramens-dije echándole la legua mientras el guardia volvía entrar, en eso sale hinata.

Hinata se reía por lo sucedido, se veía tan hermosa cuando se reía.

-hinata, quieres ir al centro comercial?-pregunte alegremente

-claro. Respondió hinata con una sonrisa.

**Pov hinata**

Llegamos al centro comercial y de repente me pareció ver la rubia cabellera de tsumomo pero… no, no creo que sea ella

-Oy hinata yo invito el helado quieres?-pregunto naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-claro naruto-kun-

En la fila para el helado nos encontramos con tsumomo U.U

-hola chicos- dijo tsumomo fingiendo alegría

-que onda, tsumomo?-pregunto naruto

-y ya sabes paseando y pensando en ti-dijo con voz seductora y bastante cerca de naruto

Como la odiaba!

En ese momento yo baje mi cabeza ya que por lo que sabía a naruto le gustaba tsumomo.

**Pov naruto**

Tsumomo estaba demasiado cerca, voltee el rostro buscando la mirada de hinata pero ella miraba al suelo y su cerquillo le tapaba los ojos, parecía apenada.

Mire a tsumomo de reojo… ella también miraba a hinata, la diferencia era que tsumomo tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-que pasa?-pregunte en susurros intentando que hinata no escuchara, aunque no necesitaba intentarlo… ya que hinata había retrocedido lentamente, alejándose.

-nada-dijo inocentemente tsumomo-talvez recordó que se tiene que ir.

Puede que sea despistado, pero no soy idiota… aunque mis notas no sean las mejores… El punto es que ni siquiera yo me creía esa actuación.

Me la sacudí de encima, molesto, y le dije:

-en realidad, yo recordé que debo irme-dije con tono serio y alejándome de ella.

-naru-kun, voy contigo-dijo tsumomo siguiéndome y tomándome del brazo.

Me solté nuevamente.

-no, gracias, eres tan molesta como sasuke-teme dice-le susurre y Salí corriendo hasta donde estaba hinata, la cual se había alejado bastante.

-pero… pero…-murmuro tsumomo por lo bajo.

-hina-chan!-la llame (o mas bien le grite no será ¬¬), ya cansado de corretear.

**Hinata pov**

Me sentí muy mal al ver a tsumomo abrazada a naruto, comenzaba a creer que tsumomo tenía razón, naruto estaba enamorado de ella…

Contuve las ganas de llorar que me invadieron al verlo eh intente escapar de la situación…

-hina-chan!-escuche SU VOZ… comenzaba a ser patético, paresia que toda mi vida girara a su alrededor (a no te pareció ¬¬)

-si naru-kun?-pregunte molesta conmigo misma por darle tanta importancia.

-te pasa algo?-pregunto sorprendido parado en seco.

-no-conteste secamente, era mas fácil no tartamudear cuando estaba molesta

-Porque te ibas?- pregunto.

Por eso es que todos te dicen tonto, idiota. Pensé molesta.

-solo quería irme-dije encogiéndome de hombros y volteándome para irme.

Naruto me tomo del brazo para detenerme.

-espera…-dijo y me forzó a voltearme. No pude evitarlo, automáticamente me sonroje, al instante me reprendí mentalmente, no podía permitir que un tonto chico me controlara así.

-no!-le grite y de pura desesperación le abofetee

Al darme cuenta de lo que hice Salí corriendo, no me importo estar llorando y que estuviera lloviendo, solo tenia que huir de el…

**Naruto pov**

Me pego…hinata me pego… hinata…. La pacifica hinata…mi mejor amiga… me pego!(Nos enteramos ya sabemos te pego!)

-que…?-murmure confundido.

No sabia que hacer, hasta que escuche a tsumomo y sus amigas hablando.

-no puedo creerlo-decía tsumomo.

-te sacas de encima a hinata… y ahora naruto te da problemas- dijo una de sus amigas.

-de que te sirvió convencerla de que naruto esta enamorado de ti, ahora se va a dar cuenta que no-dijo una tercera chica

-igual naruto es demasiado despistado, nunca se va a dar cuenta de cuanto lo quiere hinata-dijo tsumomo.

-solo tienes que hacerle creer que están teniendo un problema de pareja-dijo la primera amiga

-fácil-dijo tsumomo y las tres rieron.

-que?-grite llendo hacia ellas

-etto… yo… hola naru-kun-dijo tsumomo nerviosa.

-chau-dijeron antes de desaparecer a la velocidad de la luz

-no te le vuelvas a acercar a hinata-dije seriamente mas de lo que nunca había estado (así se habla naruto ^.^)

-pero naruto, a mi no me importa hinata-dijo intentando abrazarme.

-y a mi no me importas vos-le dije antes de salir corriendo.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, buscando a hinata, tenia que decirle todo lo que me había dado cuenta que sentía.

La lluvia me dificultaba la tarea, apenas, si veía un par de metros.

Entonces la vi en una esquina, esperando para cruzar la calle.

Tenia lo hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, pude suponer que estaba llorando, su largo cabello goteaba y parecía que tenia frió llegue corriendo hasta ella y la abraza.

**Hinata pov**

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda no me costo mucho adivinar quien era, las mangas naranjas con negro lo decían todo.

-que haces?-le dije volteándome dispuesta a golpearle nuevamente, ya tenia la mano alzada...

-TE AMO-dije entusiasmado (y aquí todas y todos los fanáticos Naruhina gritamos ahhh).

Detuve el golpe y deje caer el brazo.

-que?-murmure confundida

-si! Cuando te fuiste corriendo me di cuenta, tuve indicios de que ya me gustabas desde mucho antes pero no sabia que sentía hasta ahora, cuando te fuiste escuche a tsumomo y sus amigas hablando y no puedo creer que pensaras que me gustara alguien así, hinata yo solo te amo a ti.

Baje la cabeza confundida, no quería permitirme tener esperanzas, seguro que solo era un sueño.

-¿estas llorando?... yo… lo siento… olvida lo que dije, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos-dijo naruto con voz triste.

Alcé la vista, sorprendida, vi que naruto estaba comenzando a caminar.

Salte hacia el y lo abrasé.

-naruto…yo…t…te…a…amo…-tartamudee avergonzada, soltándolo de golpe.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme de el me abrazo y me beso.

**Se que sigue siendo malo prometo que tratare que el próximo**** sea mejor, bueno me tiene que decir si par alo que viene quieren lemon o no**

**Bueno reviews plisa si me inspiro.**

**Bueno saludos, paz ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia lemon****… ****Perdón por demorar tanto pero con el liceo me entretuve mucho, pero como recompensa hice el capitulo mas largo el capitulo lo hice con kaome tsuki-hime espero que les guste y bueno el próximo capitulo va a ser mejor espero…**

**Hinata pov**

Me sorprendí mucho…¡naruto me estaba besando!

Lo abrase fuertemente, para no soltarlo nunca.

¿a quien le importa la lluvia? A mi definitivamente no.

Cuando naruto me soltó, se alejo un paso y se sonrojo, cosa que yo también.

Me estremecí de frió… talvez si me importara un poco la lluvia.

-vamos a mi casa, esta mas cerca… si sigues así te vas a enfermar- me dijo naruto.

-s…si…-conteste.

Me paso el brazo por los hombros y caminamos hasta su casa.

Llegamos a su casa.

-¡jiraya!- grito naruto apenas entramos.- creo que mi padrino no esta- dijo después de unos minutos.

-b…bu…eno- tartamudee, aunque esta vez fue de frió.

-voy a traerte una toalla- dijo.

-s…si.

A los pocos segundos volvió con una toalla para el y otra para mi.

-vuelvo en un segundo- se disculpo.

Me dedique a intentar secar mi cabellera.

**Pov naruto **

Camine alegremente por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto, estaba eufórico.

Me concentre en como me sentía mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

No podía creer que de verdad me hubiera declarado.

Me disponía a salir de mi habitación para ir a buscar a hinata, hasta que recordé que hinata estaba empapada… si se quedaba así probablemente se enfermara.

Pequeño problema… ¿de donde sacar ropa para ella? Jiraya y yo vivíamos solos desde hace años, cuando mis padres murieron.

Por eso no tenia ropa de mujer, ¿Qué se supone que le iba a prestar?

OK, nuevamente, soy despistado no tonto (si lo que pare tu llanto…) le tenia que prestar ropa mía, ¿pero que? Me puse a buscar entre mis cosas hasta encontrar una de mis camperas y sin saber que mas darle le lleve un pantalón.

Fui al salón en donde se encontraba hinata, parecía un cachorrito empapado temblando de frió, se veía realmente… adorable (a que pensaban otra cosa… pervertidos)

-hina-chan, te traje esto si te quedas así te enfermaras- le dije, algo avergonzado, entregándole la ropa.

-¿eh?... gracias (no tartamudeo!)- dijo sonrojada mirando al suelo.

-el baño esta allá- dije señalándolo.

-lo… lo… s…se- tartamudeo ella (volvemos a lo mismo ya me había esperanzado u.u), dirigiéndose al baño.

**Hinata pov**

Me dirigí al baño sin creer lo que pasaba… ¿realmente me iba a poner la ropa de naruto? (no te vas a poner la ropa de jiraya… ¬¬)

Me sonrojaba de solo pensarlo. En realidad no podía creer nada de los últimos acontecimientos.

Me saque la ropa mojada y me puse la campera, me quedaba un poco grande, me llegaba por debajo de los muslos y no podía ver mis manos, pero al menos no tenia frió. Luego intente ponerme el pantalón, aunque tuve menos éxito, me quedaba demasiado largo y se me caía, así que decidí sacármelo y me quede solo con la campera. Le preguntaría a naruto si no tenía algo más.

Abrí una rendija de la puerta y llame:

-¡naruto-kun!-grite.

**Naruto pov **

Cuando escuche la voz de hinata, Salí corriendo hacia el baño, cuando me estaba acercando intente detenerme, pero derrape y me di de cara contra la puerta, esta se abrió y caí sobre hinata… creo que tarde como una milésima de segundo en notar que solo llevaba campera (era pervertido el nene)… me sonroje.

-Hi… hinata- dije, un tanto aturdido y paralizado.

-etto….- dijo completamente roja.

OK, no estaba preparado para esta situación, definitivamente no me había imaginado que terminaríamos así.

Me acerque a su rostro, lentamente, cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse escuche la voz de mi padrino…

Al voltearme vi a jiraya con una sonrisa pervertida mirándonos fijamente (que viejo agua momentos naruhinas ¬¬)

**Jiraya pov**

Estaba saliendo de el aeropuerto porque todos los vuelos se habían cancelado, la reunión de la compañía uzumaki también, no podía esperar a que naruto cumpliera los 18 años el próximo mes, así yo podría dedicarme a mis libros.

Me dirigí a casa. Abrí la puerta con suavidad y me dirigí a mi habitación. Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pase por enfrente a la puerta del baño y vi una sospechosa escena.

Naruto tendido en el suelo sobre ¿hinata? Ella no llevaba pantalones… estaban muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy cerca.

Pensé en irme y dejarles su privacidad… luego lo pensé nuevamente, ¡claro que no!

-creo que deberían cerrar la puerta… o mejor… ¡deberían estar en tu cuarto, naruto! – dije sonriente.

-¡jiraya!- grito naruto parándose repentinamente, hinata me miro con ojos desorbitados y, luego de pasar por todos los tonos del rojo, se desmayo.

A naruto parecía que le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco.

**Hinata pov**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, naruto iba a besarme… de nuevo.

Pero la escena fue interrumpida por la voz de… jiraya. Naruto se paro de golpe y yo al escuchar el comentario de su padrino me sonroje a mas no poder hasta que todo se volvió negro… y perdí la conciencia.

**Naruto pov**

Cuando me di cuenta hinata estaba desmayada, me asuste mucho y al mismo tiempo me imaginaba a mi mismo estrangulando a jiraya, arruino un perfecto momento… eh… creo que he estado demasiado tiempo con el U.U

-¡hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡hina-chan!- dije preocupado sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-talvez deberías llevarla a tu cuarto a descansar un poco ¡creo que fue demasiado por hoy! ¿Eh pícaro?- dijo jiraya con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara

-no es lo que piensas pervertido- dije yo, levantando a hinata.

La lleve al cuarto y la acosté en la cama y yo (y yo que…) fui a pelear con mi padrino (ahh…).

**Hinata pov**

Desperté, estaba un poco aturdida. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y note que no estaba en mi cuarto, conocía es cuarto, era el cuarto de… ¡naruto!

¿Qué hacia en el cuarto de naruto? Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la sala donde escuche la voz de naruto, me acerque refregándome el ojo mientras decía:

-naruto-kun- dije con voz somnolienta.

El miro a jiraya y luego se me quedo mirando boquiabierto.

No entendí porque, hasta que se me ocurrió bajar la mirada y note que no llevaba pantalones ni nada mas que la campera de naruto… me sentí enrojecer y Salí corriendo devuelta al cuarto de naruto.

-llamo tu padre, te vas a quedar a dormir aquí, tu padre sigue en otra ciudad- grito jiraya a mis espaldas.

Lo cual hizo que tropezara en mi carrera al cuarto, al llegar a este cerré la puerta y no sabia que hacer.

**Naruto pov**

Mientras hinata descansaba yo me contuve de asesinar a jiaraya.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos de haber dejado a hinata cuando sonó el teléfono.

-hola-contesto jiraya-ah, claro… si… obvio… no hay problema… claro, chau- fue lo único que entendí de la conversación. Jiraya colgó.

-era hiashi-dijo mirándome.

-¿si?-pregunte sin entender que tenia que ver conmigo.

-esta atorado en otra ciudad porque el aeropuerto cerro, el y hanabi no pueden volver. Neji no puede quedarse en su casa hoy porque tenia planes desde antes… hiashi no quiere que hinata se quede sola, así que me pidió si se podía quedar aquí y dije que si- dijo jiraya con una sonrisa traviesa

Lo mire sin creérmelo, en verdad era increíble, eso me permitiría arreglar bien las cosas con hinata.

-naruto-kun- escuche la suave voz a mis espaldas.

Vi que jiraya sonreía pervertidamente y me miraba, yo lo mire sin comprender… entonces voltee para ver a hinata y… ¡oh por kami-sama!

Se veía adormilada y aturdida… pero no era eso lo que llamaba mi atención… vestida solo con mi campera, dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas y rascándose un ojo distraídamente… se veía extremadamente sexy… parecía salida de una fantasía (a mierda que naruto es pervertido ya sabemos porque jiraya no es un buen tutor…)

Repentinamente se miro las piernas, enrojeció increíblemente y salio corriendo para encerrarse en mí cuarto.

-yo tengo unos compromisos, después me voy a un hotel, nos vemos mañana – dijo mi padrino agarrando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-no, es que… -comencé a contestar.

-¿hay una chica ardiente semidesnuda en tu habitación y tu sigues aquí? ¿No te he enseñado nada?- me interrumpió, un instante antes de huir por la puerta sin darme tiempo de contestar

-viejo pervertido…- susurre… aunque debía admitir que "ardiente" se quedaba corto, aun no estoy del todo cuerdo después de verla.

Me dirigí a mi habitación no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Toque la puerta con suavidad.

-¿hinata esta aquí? – pregunte suavemente.

-si, naruto-kun – dijo tímidamente.

-¿puedo pasar? - pregunte y sin esperar respuesta entre.

Cuando entre hinata estaba sentada en el piso, en un rincón viéndome, muy avergonzada y nuevamente no llevaba más que mi campera, dejando ver completamente….. Sus piernas (mal pensados)… atentaba contra mi cordura.

Me senté junto a ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de hoy? – pregunte sin mirarla.

Hinata no respondió.

-¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunte algo avergonzado.

Hinata tardo mucho en contestar, al final lo hizo en un susurro.

-si.

Me arrodille frente a ella y la bese.

El beso fue tierno pero luego se fue volviendo apasionado.

Me separe de ella y le dije felizmente:

-te amo.

-yo ta… también te amo naru…naruto-kun-dijo ella y sonrió.

¡O por dios! ¡Que linda que es! Pensé yo.

La ayude a pararse.

-tienes hambre Mi hina-chan?- pregunte

**Hinata pov**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era la novia oficial de naruto-kun. Yo hinata la novia de naruto-kun.

-¿tienes hambre mi hina-chan? – escuche decir a naruto.

"mi hina-chan"… pude sentir como mis mejillas enrojecían.

-si un poco…mi naruto-kun- ¡o por dios! De donde saque la valentía para decir eso?

Al decirlo vi como naruto lucio una de esas hermosas sonrisas zorrunas, naruto me tomo de la mano y fuimos a la cocina.

**Naruto pov**

fui a buscar ramen instantáneo al mueble y… ¡no quedaba RAMEN!

-no queda ramen hina-chan- dije yo desconsoladamente.

-no te preocupes, que tal si… ¿yo preparo el ramen?- pregunto ella… o por dios como la amo, es increíble que en tantos años de amistad y nunca supe que hacia ramen…

-¿enserio?... claro que si- dije alegremente abrazando a hinata.

-bi… bien, pero… tu me ayudas?-pregunto tiernamente.

-claro hina-chan – dije alegremente.

**Hinata pov**

Empecé a preparar ramen y le dije a naruto que pusiera la mesa.

Pasado un rato, cuando revolvía el ramen, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y una cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-que rico que se ve hina-chan- dijo naruto mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-gracias naruto-kun-dije.

Cuando me di la vuelta para servir la comida sentí los labios de naruto sobre los míos (si no ojo va a aparecer kiba y te va a besar el… ¬¬) el beso se fue haciendo intenso, naruto empezó a besar mi cuello y subió su mano como para sacar mi campera y cuando iba a bajar el cierre le saque la mano y dije:

-vamos a comer naruto-kun-dije empezando a caminar con la olla hacia la mesa. Vi de reojo como naruto había quedado besando al aire y con la mano donde supuestamente tendría que estar mi cierre parecía una estatua, hasta que reacciono y me siguió.

Comimos tranquilamente.

-hinata-chan eres la mejor cocinera del mundo (y la mejor corta mambo también)- dijo naruto alegremente, terminando de comer.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos video juegos hina-chan?-pregunto el, con el siempre jugábamos video juegos o mirábamos películas.

-claro y te voy a ganar- dije sonriendo. Jugamos al ataque zombi IV y gane.

-jjajajja te gane- dije celebrando.

-si si me ganaste-dijo enojadito.

-¿porque no aceptas que te gane?- pregunte yo.

-esta bien, pero tu no me ganas en la guerra de cosquillas- dijo lanzándose encima para hacerme cosquillas.

-baste… naruto…-dije entrecortadamente por la risa.

Mientras me hacia cosquillas llego un momento que caemos de sillón.

**Naruto pov**

Caí arriba de hinata, no me resistí y la bese.

El beso se hizo apasionado y nuestras lenguas jugaban.

Deshice el beso y empecé a besar la comisura de sus labios trazando un sendero de besos por su cuello, cuando llegue al final del sendero note que la campera que llevaba me estaba estorbando, la bese de nuevo en los labios mientras mis manos subían delicadamente a la altura del cierre y lo bajaba con lentitud, le saque la campera, hinata al notar eso no se quedo atrás y empezó a quitarme la remera y acariciar mi pecho con suavidad.

**Hinata**** pov**

Era tan calido, naruto empezó a masajear mis senos por encima de mi sostén, luego me lo quito y lo hizo sin el sostén, luego empezó a lamer mi cuello bajando a mis senos. No pude evitar comenzar a gemir.

Al notar que yo era dominada decidí voltearlo y dominar un poco la situación empecé a pesar su pecho y baje para sacarle su pantalón, se lo saque y con mi mano empecé a masajear su pene por encima del bóxer, al instante sentí como se endurecía, sonreí y comencé a sacarle el bóxer mientras continuaba besando su pecho.

Fui bajando lentamente esparciendo besos en el camino hasta llegar a su pene, comencé a lamerlo y luego lo introduci en mi boca. Naruto comenzó a gemir…

**Naruto pov**

¡O por dios! ¡Que placer!

Hinata saco su boca y me beso.

En ese momento volví ponerme encima de ella y baje y le saque las bragas, en ese momento quedamos los dos en la misma situación.

-na…naruto-kun yo… yo… etto… soy virgen- sentí decir a hinata.

-tendré cuidado – dije besándola en los labios.

Lentamente comencé a introducir mi pene y hasta que lo hice por completo y vi como a hinata se le caían las lagrimas y para ayudarla a aliviar el dolor la bese.

De repente hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas en señal de que ya no dolía, así que la embestí cada vez mas rápido y hinata gemía al igual que yo en un momento llegamos al orgasmo juntos y me derrame en ella.

En ese momento recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y ella acaricio mis cabellos.

-hinata-chan te amo mucho- dije un poco entrecortado, con la respiración agitada.

-yo también te amo mucho naruto-kun- dijo ella tiernamente

-me alegra mucho que seas mi novia, de veras-dije yo

-a mi también naruto, realmente te amo- dijo ella.

Al decir eso alcé mi cabeza y la bese, al notar que estábamos en el piso la levante en brazos y la lleve a mi cuarto, nos recostamos en la cama abrazados y tapados y nos dormimos

Continuara…

**Comenten así me inspiro **


End file.
